You're Such A Dog
by Lunarwench
Summary: Mugen is such a dog, and Fuu reflects on it. Fluffyness and smut ensues. FuuMugen ONESHOT. Rated for language and sexual references.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo. Obviously.**

**This is my first Fanfic. Please Review and let me know if it is any good.**

**Summary: Mugen and Fuu are together. Who knows how they met again? JUST ACCEPT IT. Fuu reflects on how much Mugen is like a dog. But she loves him anyway.**

'Mugen, you're such a dog!' she thought disdainfully as she watched him from across the street.

Mugen was all but drooling over the small group of busty, painted ladies that stood outside a whorehouse trying to attract customers. He puffed out his chest and strutted in front of them as they cooed and giggled trying to get him to come closer.

"Are you looking for some company, Handsome?", "I can show you Heaven, Young Master", "I'll give you a deal, Sweetheart, because you're so sexy", and on and on as they all held out their hands to accept any coins that Mugen might bestow upon them.

Each heavily made-up face gazed up at him as if they were considering refusing his money and pleasing him anyway.

Fuu huffed and crossed her arms as she watched this pitiful display. 'He _sooo_ does not need this! Any more compliments and he won't be able to fit his head through the door!' Then she saw him lean in and whisper something to one of the women and she lost it.

"MUGEN!" She jumped up and stormed over to where he was standing. He was leaning over one girl with his arm resting against the building, the other hand on his hip. As slowly as Mugen-ly possible, he tilted his head in Fuu's direction and gave her a lazy grin.

"Wanna share a woman?" Then he smirked as Fuu grabbed him by his red haori and dragged him away from the whimpering women. Amidst their cries of protest, she heard one of them whisper "_What does he see in that one? She's not even that pretty._"

Fuu roared at this and tightened her grip on Mugen's shirt.

Mugen let Fuu drag him down the road and began to laugh uproariously. When she stopped walking to reach back and smack him on the back of his head, he paused for only a minute, blinking slowly at her, then started to laugh even harder. He laughed so hard he had to double over and grab his stomach as he was overcome with glee at her reaction.

"Oooo! STOP THAT!" Then she simply turned around and continued to stomp down the street without him. People saw the murderous look in her eyes and quickly moved out of her way.

When Mugen's snorts of amusement had subsided to a controllable level, he looked up to see if Fuu was still there. He caught sight of her pink kimono nearly on the other end of the street. He wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned.

"Hey baby, don't be that way!" He saw her stop dead in her tracks, and began to jog over to her. Then he had to stop again as she flipped him off and he began to choke with laughter again.

It was quite a sight. A petite young girl who looked as if she was mad enough to take on the whole army of yakuza storming down the street, and a lanky rakish pirate with prison tattoos and a huge evil-looking sword on his back, racing after her, nearly falling over with laughter, trying to apologize to her.

-------

'You are such a dog.' she thought amusedly as she sat on the banks near a small but rather deep stream. Mugen was splashing around in the water like a child and chasing the fish underneath the surface, unashamed to let himself be silly around Fuu.

She wore only her chest wrappings and undergarments, letting the bright sun warm her skin as her kimono hung to dry on a nearby branch. Next to her now-clean kimono were Mugen's own worn clothes.

All of them.

He, of course, was bathing naked. As if he _wanted _someone to wander over to their small secluded stream so he could display his manhood proudly to them.

He was actually using the bar of soap she carried around with her, and she couldn't stop the question from popping out. "Why are you actually washing for once?" She flinched at how mean it sounded.

He raised an eyebrow at her tone and grinned toothily at her when he saw her flinch. He said simply, "Because you like it when I'm clean." She stared at him a moment, still not quite used to their relationship, then blushed and turned away. He caught sight of her small smile before she turned though.

"Those chicks today were pretty fuckin hot, huh? Too bad I couldn't afford one." he mused innocently.

Her temper immediately flared and she chucked the nearest rock at his head. It missed. "Bastard! Jerk! Prick!" She shouted then found an even bigger rock and threw that too. When it collided with his head with a satisfying _thwack_ she snorted then crossed her arms and glared at him.

He didn't block the stone, even though he could have, because he knew he was deliberately taunting her and she deserved some measure of victory. Instead, as quick as lightning he snatched at her ankle and yanked her closer to the edge of the water.

Her angry expression immediately faded to be replaced by apprehension. "No, Mugen! I just got dry! Please don't." She used her best I'm-so-helpless expression. And he released her ankle. Fuu let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back onto the soft grass again.

He soaped up his hair and tried to work his fingers through the thick dirty tangles. Fuu glanced over to him and saw him having trouble. She smiled at his frustrated expression and crouched on the balls of her feet, leaning over to place her hands on his scalp.

"Here, let me." She slowly massaged the suds hair and did her best to work out the clumps. 'This is probably the first time he's ever washed his hair' she thought happily. 'And just for me.'

"Why do you always have to be such a horny devil? Flirting with everything that crosses your path." She asked boldly referring to the whores from this morning, then in a smaller voice, "Aren't I enough for you?"

He didn't look up but she saw the smile on his lips. "Shit, baby, you're more than 'enough'. Or didn't you notice last night? We only fucked twice and you wiped me out. I could barely move this mornin."

She blushed not at his blunt language, she was used to that, but at the memory of the previous night.

"Then why do you always flirt with other women?" Now she was no longer angry, just curious.

He finally looked up at her and met her unwavering stare. "Because." He lowered his head again, then seemed to reconsider when she yanked hard on his hair in annoyance. Raising it once more, he elaborated for her, "Because I like when you get possessive of me. I like ta think of myself as much yours, as ya are ta me. I also like makin you angry, because the make-up sex is always great." Then, satisfied with his answer, he let his head fall forward again and nuzzled his head into Fuu's now still hands. She continued to caress his sudsy locks and smiled, satisfied as well.

Mugen merely stood in front of her, his face relaxed and content as she ran her fingers through his thick mane. "There, all done." She scooted back up the bank and relaxed once more in the sun.

Mugen dunked his head underwater to rinse and chased a few more fish, then clambered out of the water and crawled over to where she was reclining. On his hands and knees, he slowly began to shake himself dry. He violently shook his head and water flew everywhere. Including at her.

"Mugen!" she squealed. The water was _cold_. She shivered and goose bumps formed on her arms. He grinned mischievously at her and she shot him a cold glare, then he turned onto his back and sprawled on the grass as he let the sun dry the rest of him.

"Why did you have to do that near _me_!" She stood up and grabbed her kimono to see if it was dry enough to put back on. Frowning, she felt that it was still far to damp to wear. With a weary sigh, she merely walked back over to her previous spot and sat down, rubbing her arms in an effort to warm herself. She tried not to stare at Mugen's exposed skin, because she knew where it might lead. It didn't work. He caught her staring.

"Come here." he growled and pulled her down to lay next to him before she could even answer. She didn't fight and let her head rest on his shoulder as her hand gently caressed his chest. She marveled at how he was already mostly dry and snuggled into the warmth of his skin, her previous anger already forgotten. He pulled her closer and placed his hand on her nearly naked hip. Soon, they fell into a light sleep, both knowing Mugen's super-sensitive hearing would alert them to any other presence.

-------

'You dog!' she thought heatedly as Mugen pushed her backwards into their bedroom, hands and lips never leaving her skin. They came to the bed, and he shoved her down onto the large futon. She fell with a soft thump and he was up against her in an instant. He roughly pulled open her kimono, tearing her obi and sash in one strong tug.

She would yell at him later for ruining yet another article of her clothing.

"Oh Mugen, Oooh." she gasped when his hot hands reached into the now open folds of her kimono, and began to ruthlessly tear at her chest wrappings. She tried to help him, but he shooed her hands away, and she just lay back to let him undress her. When he had her exposed, he sat back on her hips, his legs straddling her own, and he admired her naked flesh. His eyes raked over her skin, up and down and she almost felt his gaze as it seared her skin.

Her breath quickened and she shut her eyes against the vulnerable feeling she felt every time her examined her. He growled impatiently and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. Fuu refused to open her eyes.

"Fine then. You'll miss out on the show." Then he removed his hand from her face, letting his fingers graze her lips lightly as he began to take off his own clothes. She heard the rustle of cloth against skin and couldn't resist opening one eye.

He had already shed his haori, and was now removing his white shirt, letting them fall in a clump on the side of the bed. Fuu opened both eyes and stared hungrily at his smooth tan skin, unconsciously opening her lips and letting out a small moan. Mugen bared his teeth at her, then licked his lips wolfishly as he caught her staring, yet again.

He paused, letting her have her fill of his skin, before leaning forward to lift his hips and dragging his shorts down in one fluid tug. When he was naked, he lay atop her, letting out a hiss at the feel of their skin dragging against each other.

She trembled beneath him and managed to remember how to breath when he crashed his lips against hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned louder this time as he dragged his tongue across the roof of her mouth and he deepened the kiss, pressing her into the mattress.

She wrapped her legs around him and he dug his hands into her soft hips, pulling her even closer to him. She felt the heat pouring off his skin all along her body and her thoughts began to slow as instinct began to take over.

Fuu arched against him when he trailed kisses down her neck to the juncture of her collarbone. He bit down hard, but not hard enough to break the skin, and she almost came right there, clenching her thighs around him. She was never prepared for that, but he did every time. She assumed it was his way of marking her as his own, and she her heart fluttered at the thought.

Next Mugen began to nip gently at the skin around the base of her neck and then unexpectedly he ran his very wet tongue up to her face, causing her to swat at him. He leaned back on his elbows, and she stared at him indignantly.

"Did you just _lick_ me?"

He chuckled at her expression, "Yup."

"Oh, Ew! Why? That's so gross Mugen! Why would you do that?" She shifted uncomfortable under him, all intimate thoughts, for the moment anyway, forgotten.

He cocked his head at her as if he couldn't understand why she was upset, then instead of answering her, he just leaned down to place his lips near her ear.

"_Turn over._" he ordered softly, letting his warm breath tickle her sensitive skin.

"W-What?" This was new. He had never asked her to do this before, and she was unashamedly aroused once more.

Surprising him, she swiftly unlocked her legs from around his waist then flipped over onto her stomach. Everything he had shown her had been mind-blowing up till now, and the only time it had hurt was their first time, and even that hadn't lasted long. Mugen's skillful fingers had made sure she was well relaxed.

Now, she was all too eager to see what he would do next.

He was panting in her ear, obviously very excited at how enthusiastic she was to obey his orders. He tilted her hips up slightly and then crouched behind her. She knew now what he wanted and she spread her legs slightly, hearing him moan when she did. Then he slowly pushed into her.

Fuu had a few last thoughts before the rising pleasure consumed her. 'Sure he's a dog. He's a dirty, wild, slobbering beast who drools and struts around like an alpha-male. But he's my dog. My loyal, passionate, caring, always-eager-to-see-me, mutt.'

Fuu let out a particularly long moan when he started a steady rhythm behind her.

'And I am his Bitch.'


End file.
